


be good for me, yankee-san.

by approxim8ly



Series: we all fall down [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, im so sorry, this was all because of my lovely friend who also sent me angsty mchanzo at 12 am so i mean i had to, widowmaker is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/approxim8ly/pseuds/approxim8ly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo knew it was a bad idea to get attached to the cowboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be good for me, yankee-san.

In hindsight, Hanzo really should have seen this coming.

A lot could happen in one mission. And this particular mission was the one where everything went wrong.

Hanzo knew it had been a bad idea to get attached to the cowboy; Jesse had never been too good at looking after himself. He might have been able to patch a wound, but in the heat of battle, Jesse had no self-preservation.

And this is where Hanzo found himself, throwing himself in front of a bullet as it sped through the air from a far-off Widowmaker.

Unfortunately, Widowmaker's aim was impeccable, and the bullet had lodged itself deep, near his heart. Hanzo had fired an arrow mid leap, forcing Widowmaker to retreat out of sight. But it didn't make much of a difference when he landed.

Hanzo swayed on his feet for a few sparse moments, eyes dull as he registered the foreign material in his body. There was no pain; he chalked it up to his body trying to keep him alive.

Eventually, even standing was too much for him, and he sank to his knees, dropping his bow and sitting there for a second before slumping over on his side. His heart ached, but he couldn't tell if it was because of the bullet or because Jesse was there in his line of sight, face broken and tears creeping out of his eyes.

Hanzo could feel the ache spread through his veins. He chuckled to himself, coming to the conclusion that Amélie couldn't have made regular fucking bullets for once, and instead had to be so extra as to put venom in them.

A true spider, he thinks to himself, and faintly realizes that Jesse's on the ground now too, pulling Hanzo's head into his lap and patting his cheek gently.

"D-Don't fall asleep on me now, darlin'... Angela's on her way, just hold on for a few minutes, okay?" Jesse's voice is shaky and his eyes shine with tears that have yet to fall. Hanzo reaches up to cradle Jesse's cheek in his hand, brushing at the edges of his eyes with his thumb. Jesse grips his hand and brings it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it as some sort of promise.

Hanzo's eyesight is getting duller now, and Jesse's voice is faint. But that could also be because the cowboy's being so damn quiet.

"Stay awake for me, Hanzo. Please. I-I can't let you die on me. Stay right here, a'ight? Don't leave me." Water drips on to Hanzo's face as Jesse begins to cry, patting his cheek a bit harder now and rocking him back and forth. 

It's not enough, and Hanzo knows it. He tightens his hold on Jesse's hand, and whispers out just coherent words. 

"Be good for me, Yankee-San."

"I'm f-from the fuckin' south..!" Jesse emits a watery laugh, letting more tears fall, soft on Hanzo's cheek. "'N don't say that! It sounds like a goodbye, and I ain't ready to say goodbye yet!"

Hanzo smiles at Jesse's determination, but he's already made peace with himself. It's taking too much effort for him to keep his eyes open, and Hanzo is oh, so very tired...

"One... Would say... That I love you, Jesse McCree. And that one would be correct."

And with one last smile, Hanzo's eyes close and he sleeps.

"No. Nonononono." Jesse panics, and he starts slapping at Hanzo's cheek frantically, trying to get the man to wake up. "C'mon darlin', wake up. Open your eyes for me. Dammit, Shimada, you can't just tell me that and then die on me! It isn't fair! It isn't f-fair..."

Jesse slowly stops patting Hanzo's cheek as he begins to sob in earnest, snot and tears running down his face. But he won't let them fall on Hanzo. Because Hanzo would get very angry. And then hit him. Or call him a Yankee. Or a fool. And Jesse would gladly take it. Anything to make him open those beautiful eyes again.

The other Shimada, Genji, pauses by where Jesse sits, holding Hanzo. "He was redeemed, in the end." Genji says quietly, mostly to himself.

After that mission, Jesse doesn't leave the base for weeks. He doesn't even get out of bed. But one day, for seemingly no reason at all, he dons his serape and trots out into the kitchens to continue his duty. Because he has a promise to keep.

_Be good for me, Yankee-San._

And Jesse swears that he will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[](http://s347.photobucket.com/user/dryangon/media/image1_zpsjny6v3b0.jpg.html)

beautiful fanart made by my lovely friend rylie who also inspired me to write this fic!!! her tumblr is deliciouscocacola please go follow her!!

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has a sequel up now!! forever and always, part 2 of the we all fall down series!!


End file.
